Activate Mutant Animal Power!
by jadedragon2141
Summary: When Aviva and the bros were done making the CPS two years ago, something remarkable happened, but they don't remember. Now two years later, would that power come to hand when Zach Varmitech steals the creature power suits? Read to find out! And it wont be as boring as my summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! It's Jade here, with an awesome Wild Kratts fanfic! The plot for this story is so awesome that it had to be made into a fanfic ASAP. And I would also like to add that this is a prologue to the story, so none of you readers/authors should be confused. PM if you would like to contribute, and R&amp;R, or favorite and follow!**

**Start the chappie!**

Third P.O.V

"YES! WOOHOO!"

A brunette with a yellow jacket and grey eyes jumped up and down in sheer happiness.

"Terminé los juegos de la energía criatura!"

She ran down the stairs in her apartment to call someone on her phone.

"Martin! Terminé los juegos de la energía criatura! Ven a mi apartamento, rápido! Traiga Chris!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down Aviva! Speak english!"

"Martin, I finished the creature power suits! Come over to my apartment, quick! Bring Chris!"

"On our way, Aviva!"

Aviva hung up and sat on the sofa. She had finally finished the creature power suits! So much programming and realigning and testing fails and triumphs. The bros helped her along the way, no matter what the result was. Like being turned into a half fish. Almost being eaten up by too much animal control. Incomplete transformation because of a power failure, staying like that for a whole week. They didn't care.

All of that work for almost a year had finally paid off. Just one final test, then she could add the DNA component, and it would be truly done. Finalmente!

Someone knocked at the door.

"Hello? Aviva? It's us!"

Aviva opened the door and let in the bros, whom were soaking wet.

"Why are you wet, amigos? It's not even raining!"

"It wasn't," Martin grabbed the towel from the bathroom handle. "Until a few minutes ago. It was like a cloudburst or something, but turns out the local weather channel..." Martin shot dagger eyes at Chris. "Forgot to mention that autumn started, today!"

"What? It isn't my fault that the radar was acting bad! I don't host the weather section, I just give them the facts and live with them!"

Chris worked at the news station for just some extra money. He just picked up the information that the meteorologists gave and compiled that into the forecast for the day and the coming week. Easy job, but the salary was enough for both Chris and Martin, though Martin still worked at the pet store as the animal handler.

"Chris, Martin, stop glaring at each other and come upstairs! I can't test the creature power suits by myself, you know!"

"Ugh, fine. Aviva, can I have a towel?''

"Here, Chris." She tossed him a towel.

When both of the bros were done drying themselves, they headed upstairs to see the creature power suits in a special cylindrical case, along with the gloves.

"Okay, guys. The procedure is the same we've had for the past 11 months. But this time I will monitor how your bodies react when you activate, so I can integrate the code to transfer the mutation command to your bodies after you've used the suits for _n _number of times, in which this case is about 7000 to 9000 times."

''What ever you say, 'Viva." Martin slipped on the blue creature power suit.

Chris thought for a moment, then said to Aviva, "So what you're basically saying is that after about nine thousand times of applying the mutation command to the same basic set of DNA, the CPS would just internally store the command inside of that DNA, thus enabling it to turn into any specimen or phenomena without the main computing unit?"

"Exactmente, mi colega científico."

"Mes amis geek, s'il vous plaît essayer de m'expliquer ce, blabla scientifique?" Martin complained in French.

Chris huffed and answered back in Hindi, "आप धाराप्रवाह फ्रेंच बोलने के लिए कैसे पता कब से?"

"Depuis, comme, 6e année, Chris! Et comment savez-vous comment parler couramment l'hindi?"

"तुम्हारे जाने के बाद एक साल फ्रेंच बोलने के लिए कैसे सीखा!" Chris and Martin got closer and closer as they answered each other in fluent foreign tongues.

"D'accord, Chris. Je vous défie à une guerre des langues! Celui qui bat les autres victoires de frère!"

"तुम्हें पता है, पर मेरा भाई हो!" Chris got ready by sitting on Aviva's bed and facing Martin, who was sitting on Aviva's swivel chair.

"Ooh, language wars! I love these!" Aviva sat down on a bean-bag chair in between the bros. "And...Start the battle! Chris, your first problem: a little girl's parents are rich. She insists that all of her classmates should call her royal princess Druciella and...wait a minute, why aren't we testing out the CPS? Chop chop, guys! After this we can play language wars at any time, kay? Chris! Wear your suit!"

"But Aviva..." The bros whined.

She got up and started to stare at both of them.

Instantly they got up and were ready to transform.

"Ready, bros?"

"Ready!"

Aviva pressed a button, activating the creature power suits for cat power.

The room filled up with a blue and green haze, and the brothers doubled over in pain.

"CHRIS! MARTIN! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Aviva forgot to turn off the main supply of power because she was hyperventilating extremely.

The bros lashed out in pain, clutching the main button of the power suit, which was yet to be installed. In her fit of hyperventilation, Aviva accidentally hit the transfer coding button.

'Generating mutation code in DNA patterns C and M...'

'Mutation complete. Mind wipe initiation in three seconds. 3...2...1...initiate.'

Now neither Aviva or the bros knew that the bros had superpowers, and they were gonna find out soon...

...

So, people, you like? I loved it! Tell me if you like it, and R&amp;R!

(The Hindi and French and Spanish were transferred by Google Translate. It helps sooo much!) Lolz...

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: All is lost

Hello there! It's me again! So I take that you guys and girls are liking this alot. I also heard about someone who wrote a Justice League and Wild Kratts cross-over reading this story...then I was like, OHMIGOD THE AUTHOR OF THE AWESOMEST WK CROSSOVER ACTUALLY LIKES MY STORY?! So that gave me an idea to use for chapter 2.

Well, what else... Oh yeah! R&amp;R and PM! See you at the end of the chap!llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll2 2 years later...

Aviva's POV

Well, today is going well. No Zach, no Donita, no Gourmand...but that doesn't mean that they won't be here. You never know with those goons.

"Aviva, come here!" Koki waved me over.

"Si, Koki?"

"I've caught villains! And it isn't Gourmand this time, as we suspected. It's Zach!"

Suddenly the Tortuga stopped, and I felt like I was floating. Actually, the Tortuga's been hit!

"Jimmy! Activate the auto gravitational force regain!" Chris yelled above the clatter and crashing of all of our things.

I guess Jimmy was to freaked out to do that. He was screaming like a madman.

"I got it, Chris!" Martin tried to get to the cockpit, but it was too late.

The Tortuga slammed into the ground, and the last thing I remember was holding Koki's hand.

But we all woke up later underneath the debris of all of our work and supplies.

I landed on my arm, but my bodyweight crushed my ulna and I broke my arm in three places. Snap, crackle, pop.

"Aviva? Where are you?" I heard Koki's voice over the pain that was numbing my skull and the sting of tears that realized that my most prized possession, more importantly, my life's work, had been destroyed by the one person I hated the most.

"Aviva! Oh no! Look at you! Are you hurt badly?" Jimmy and Koki helped me up, and surprisingly they weren't hurt majorly.

"Guys...the Tortuga..." I managed to say between my sobbing from the pain.

All three of us awkwardly stood in between broken glass, scattered papers, teal and green metal scraps, tellurium crystals, and wiring strewn about.

"Aviva, it's ok." Koki put her hands on my shoulders.

Suddenly I realized something else. The bros were nowhere to be seen!

"K..Koki! Where are CK and MK?"

"I don't know! But..."

"But what, Koki? You know we are nothing without them!" I swung my broken arm up to move a piece of metal away, but was rewarded by a new slash of pain.

"Aviva, they were wearing the creature power suits!"

Jimmy suddenly walked toward a big piece of metal and looked under it.

"Koki! Help me lift this up! The bros are beneath it!"

A few moments later, I was kneeling beside Chris.

Both of the suits very severely damaged, no doubt. Random bouts of energy radiated from the center of them. Bur they could still be functional.

"Guys! If we could find a decent place to settle in for sometime, we could retrieve all of our most needed research! I think that with the CP suits, we could-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

A voice that sounded like drowning cats broke my short lived moment of hope. Zach.

"Grrrr...WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU WANT, ZACHARY?" I sneered through clenched teeth, getting ready to pick up a broken piece of glass.

"Oh well, I just happened to drop by, and did you guess what I heard?" Zach motioned the Zachbots to take off the CPS from the bros. I couldn't find the will to throw the piece of glass at him. Nor was I in any shape to get up to him and punch him in the gut so bad that he... Well, ok, perish the thought.

"Thank you, Aviva, for open handedly giving me the creature power suits. Now, ta-Ta! I have some hacking to do!"

" K-Koki...*sobs heavily* Jimmy...*sniff* b-bros..."

I couldn't control myself. All that mattered now was if the bros were ok.


	3. Chapter 3: The first time

**Well hello! And welcome to the third chap!**** I don't really have anything to say, so I'm just gonna start the chapter here. Rate and review!**

...

The crew is now in the local hospital in the Mt. Rainier area. Aviva is in a waiting chair with a sling for her injured arm. Koki and Jimmy were talking to the doctors to see how Ck and Mk were doing. They both needed stitches and Aviva requested them (the surgeons) to conduct a genetic scan-since the bros were wearing the creature power suits, that crash could have mutated them.

But Aviva didn't remember that they were already mutated. Or at least _ready _to be mutated. The test that was erased from their minds didn't exactly complete the process, because Zach _Vermin_-tech had hacked into the test and had time to slip in the command of erasing the moment. After that, the main console shut off, leaving Zachary with nothing to do except wait for two years and finally strike with that crash that happened earlier. So there he went with the CP suits.

Now, they were mutated. Completely. Just wait for Aviva to find out.

Koki and Jimmy helped Aviva up from her waiting chair to the room where the bros were.

Chris was the first one to get up.

"Whoa...what happened? Last thing I remember was the Tortuga-OWWW!" Chris winced as Aviva and Koki grabbed him in a bear hug.

"OMIGOD, Chris! Weweresoworriedaboutyouandscaredtodeaththankgodyouarealiveee!" Aviva squealed garble and squeezed him more.

"Aviva, could you-ow-consider letting-ouch-me go?" Chris closed his eyes as he tried to push Aviva off of his bruised ribs.

"Oh, ahehe. Sorry CK." Aviva sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as she and Koki moved away from Chris.

"So, what happened?" Chris sat up on his hospital bed.

Koki and Jimmy looked at Aviva, whose head was bent down. She was sobbing softly but taking in big gulps of breath as Chris realized the reality of their situation.

"Oh, no. Viva.." Chris sadly whispered, quietly mourning for the loss of his friend and also, the loss of his home sweet Tortuga. Now the crew had no where to go.

"That Zach...why I'm gonna..." Chris slowly snarled as green sparks of energy radiated from him.

Waitaminnit, green sparks of energy?!

Aviva looked up from her sobbing and nearly toppled over if it weren't for her crutches. Her eyes widened as she looked at Koki and Jimmy, who were also looking at her in shock.

Chris was now looking down at his bed and clenching his fists. "Grr..." he was mumbling inaudibly, like he was trying to hold something back. But failing at the same time.

"C-Chris? Are y-you ok?" Aviva backed up into the wall behind her, shivering a bit.

"Aaaargh!" Chris jumped up from his bed and clenched at his hair. The green glow was intensifying with every move Chris made.

"Can't...hold...back...MUST...KILL HIM!" Chris howled into the air and started changing drastically.

His eyes glowed with an eerie red, and his hair grew even spikier. Gruesome green claws grew from his fingers and toes. Ripped bat wings protruded from his scaly back. Now Chris was nowhere near his true self. The creature that was standing in front of the rest of the crew was the result of released anger. Poor Chris. He had nurtured a grudge against Zach for a long time, he was able to keep it in, but now, with the mutation giving him the ability to morph into any creature imaginable, how was he going to not go and finish his business with Zach?

With all of the energy pulsing from Chris's transformation, Martin jerked up from his bed and started transforming into an even more powerful beast of anger.

"ARRAAAAAAGH!" both of them shrieked and flew out of the window to kill Zach once and for all.

Aviva slowly sunk to her knees, ignoring the pain gnawing at her bones. It was her fault that this happened. She remembered that last test now. The one that got erased.

"Oh...w-w-what h-have I d-done..." Aviva started crying even harder.

AN: WOW! I am extremely sorry! I had such a big gap of absence, and now I think I've made you readers lose hope in this fanfic. I hope I didn't. Once again, extremely sorry! 6th grade is hard!

And I also need help on chapter 4. It would be very helpful if the people that still believe in this story gave some suggestions. I also wanted to say that the bros hurting Zach is on hold right now...or is it? *hehehe*

Once again, sorry, and TTYL! Rate and Review, too!

MK: And eat chocolate!

CK: And keep your brother from getting a chocolate hangover! *groans out loud*


	4. The BETTER Chapter 3 (aka chapter 4)

Hello** Wild Kratt fandom! Long time no see! I'm sorry about that. I've been captured by other fandoms, and only now did someone's beautiful blue soul-piercing eyes motivate me to use my fingers. (guess who? :D) **

**So here's the next chapter for AMAP. ****Sorry for being such a crappy writer **** You guys are the best. Where were we? Ah, yes, the time Chris and Martin turn into hideous beasts and go after Zach. Yeah...not the best story so far I guess. I'm gonna have to rewind the story a bit. *record scratch* Instead of the bros going after Zach, let's go back to when the rest of the crew is waiting for them to wake up.**

**Let's go!**

* * *

"Why..."

Aviva sank into the waiting chair. Why, just why did he do this? Why did Zach have to do this? That little...twerp.

"You ok, girl?" Koki sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, Koki...I'm just worried. Now what? The Tortuga was our home!"

"Look, Aviva, it's going to be okay. Right Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked away from the hospital TV. "Yeah. It will."

Aviva sighed, shifting her cast. "I just hope the bros are okay."

They all look up as a nurse walks in the room. "The tests are done, but we're still doing blood tests. Everything is good, they'll live. They did suffer some rib injuries, but they are healing really quickly. Abnormally, you could say."

"What?!" Aviva shot up from her seat. "I need to look at this...can we see them?"

"Yes."

The three of them, along with the nurse, rushed through the hallway to the room the bros were in.

Upon their entrance, the doctor taking a blood sample from Martin's arm nearly dropped the syringe. "Whoa! Careful! Do you know why they're healing so quickly?"

"I may have an idea...but I need a creaturepod..." Aviva sat down on the chair next to Chris's bed. They were still unconscious.

"Here. I grabbed them before they broke." Jimmy took out the crew's creaturepods from his pockets and gave Aviva hers.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I owe you." Aviva grabbed her creaturepod with her good arm and scanned Chris.

"Hmm...the vitals are all good, some traces of tellurium, that's ok...but why are the readings saying there's a new gene in their DNA?" Aviva fiddled with her device. "Work, dang it!"

"Aviva." Someone said.

Sighing, she looked up.

"Chris? Chris!" Aviva bounded up and hugged Chris as tightly as she could.

"Aviva, I'm happy to see you too, but for the love of god please stop crushing my intestines." Chris could only hopelessly smile.

"Oh, sorry." Blushing, she let go. "Are you feeling okay? Any...weird feelings?"

"Uh, not really, but I do feel very...how should I say this...very feline." Chris stretched in the hospital bed, the wires and tubes not bothering him one bit.

"Feline? As in, cat?" Jimmy looked extremely confused.

"What's up with your hair?" Koki had to point out. She had a point. The Kratt didn't usually make his hair look like cat ears.

"Oh I don't know...does anyone else really want to have some milk right now?" Chris shifted in the bed, yawning.

"Oh, no." Aviva held her hand to her forehead. "No no no no no no no no! FUDGE SUNDAE! WHY NOW OF ALL TIMES?..."

"What's wrong?" Koki and Jimmy surrounded Aviva.

"It's...the mutation!" Aviva grabbed Koki's hands and shook them. "That crash provided the final changes! It's happened, Koki! Why now, when we don't have the tools to manage this?! Why?"

"Look, Aviva, calm down. Remember the spares? Your old garage? We can go there!" Jimmy tried reassuring her.

"Yes, they're there, but we need to do the procedures now! Otherwise they're gonna go haywire! Do you not understand the gravity of this situation?!" Aviva frantically pulled her hair, trying to think straight.

"No, apparently I don't because I think someone was keeping secrets! Guys, what's wrong? Why do I feel like chasing a laser light? Can I know what's happening to me?" Chris started to feel very agitated and a bit scared, taking in how dramatically Aviva was acting.

"I'll explain later. We need morphine, a heart starting thing, and a very bright light. That'll make do."

Aviva rubbed her hands together, starting to gather things. "We need to start now, before they find us."

Martin started waking up. "Wha...who?" He slurred, groggy from the morphine and anesthetics.

Suddenly, someone burst through the door. It was the nurse.

"Someone is here to take them away." One look in her eyes, and you could tell she was terrified.

"Oh no." Aviva sank down in her chair. "It's too late. They're here."

"Who?" Martin queried. He was just as agitated as Chris now, because no one was answering him.

"Ms. Corcavado." A man dressed in a black leather trench coat and combat boots walked in, his voice dripping with authority.

"You? Director Fury?" Aviva was looking at the man. "But I thought..."

"Wait, did you just say Director Fury? As in SHIELD? What is happening here?!" Martin could make any sense of it.

"I'll explain. You two have been on SHIELD's radars for quite some time now. And Ms. Corcavado is actually one of our agents. Agent Novic. Aviva Corcavado was only a fake identity. So are your other teammates. Koki Bambrick, Agent Chesney. Jimmy Z, Agent Holmes."

"Holmes?" Chris raised his eyebrows. "As in..."

"No, not the annoying consulting detective." Fury rolled his eyes slightly. "Agent Novic."

"Yes?" Aviva, or, Agent Novic stood in a ready stance, fighting the urge to salute.

"You deliberately disobeyed my direct orders. I commanded you to help these two," Fury pointed at the bros. "Recover after that Varmitech man injured them. But you disobeyed. You'll be working with Fitz-Simmons when I drop you off with Coulson."

"But sir, I-"

"Not another word, or I'm sending you to Stark."

Aviva, er...Agent Novic shut her mouth. Stark was about the same as Zach on the annoying scale.

"Agent Chesney and Agent Holmes," Fury turned to Koki and Jimmy, er...whatever their real names are.

"You two are going on training. Luckily, it'll be on the Helicarrier." Fury gestured to the door, prompting Aviva, Koki and Jimmy...er, whatever their real names were, to get out and board whatever Fury brought as transport.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Martin couldn't handle the suspense anymore.

"Why are you here? Why do you even exist?" Chris had heard about SHIELD sometimes, but he only thought it was a hoax.

"We'll explain. But first I have to ask you two a question." Fury walked towards the bros on their hospital beds.

"What is it?" Martin asked, eager to finally get asked a question rather than asking one himself and not getting answered.

"Would you like to join the Avengers Protocol?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN...**

***squeals* Now you guys probably know the fandoms I've been dragged into. (REFERENCES EVERYWHARE)**

**Anyways, what do you think? Has it come to a situation where my writing has improved? I hope so. =3**

**I'll try to keep a consistent schedule with updating fics. I've decided that AMAP is going to be my top Moriarty. **

**WHOOPSIE DAISIES I MEANT PRIORITY (damn spell checker...that mistake totally wasn't a reference cx)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter and before I go, I need to ask...**

**SHOULD THE BROS JOIN THE AVENGERS?**

**Review! And by the next chapter I'll probably have a schedule ready.**

**Stay awesome bros...and I'll see YOU...in the next chapter. BUH-BYE!**

**(ahem...sorry for these references...i have to see if you guys can tell what they are =3)**

**(um...trying to think of a TWH reference...that's it! I ask you...what does TWH stand for? WHO does it stand for?)**

**Ok, I swear I won't say anything else now...I'll probably have to move this fix over to the Crossover section...maybe later...BUH-BYE!**

***POOF***


	5. Chapter 5- New Teammates!

**Greetings my fellow fanfic readers/writers! **

**It is I, jadedragon2141, with another chapter of AMAP, which now has the title of the first Wild Kratts x Avengers crossover. Yay!**

**I've have a new way of setting my author's notes now. You like? **

**So here it is...**

**Chapter 5 of Activate Mutant Animal Power:**

_AND THE AVENGERS HAVE NEW TEAM MATES..._

* * *

_1900 hours, Avengers Tower, New York_

"Well bro, got any ideas as to why we're here?" Martin asked Chris as they both stood in front of the Avengers Tower, marveling at its wispy affect as the snowy blanket tucked New York into winter.

"Uh...let's just say that whatever Aviva was talking about did something weird, and we're now superhuman?" Chris started to walk into the building.

"Meh." Martin shrugged, following him.

"Welcome to Avengers Tower, Chris and Martin Kratt." A man with red skin and a billowing yellow cape approached the bros as they walked in. "My name, as of now, is Vision, but you may call me JARVIS."

"Wow. Nice cape. How's it billowing when there's no wind?" Martin shook Vision's hand, observing the cape.

"Bro, that's kinda rude," Chris crossed his arms, mock-sassing.

"I am curious, Chris," Martin playfully punched Chris in the shoulder. "You mustn't bar me from asking."

"Looks like the animal brothers are here," Someone called.

"Wait, is that..." Chris pushed past Vision and Martin, hoping to see his idol standing behind.

"The one and only." Tony Stark grinned. "I'm Tony. And you guys are Chris and Martin." He held his arm out to Chris. "Nice to meet you. How's it going?"

Chris didn't move. He had to conceal his fangirling. Had he moved, he would've grabbed Tony in a bear hug.

"Hi." Chris squeaked.

"Allow me," Martin swooped in and shook Tony's hand. "Pardon my bro, he's having a fan girl moment."

"Am not!" Chris's face became a bit red.

"Aw. It's adorable. C'mere," Tony spread his arms open, inviting Chris for a hug.

Chris, who finally let his sane side die, jumped into his arms. "Oh, thank you! You are literally my God."

"I know, I know," Tony let him go. "It's just natural."

Martin smiled, looking at the interior of the first floor. "Are the others here?"

"Do you mean Capsicle, Legolas, Nat, Thunderpants, and the Grinch?" Tony walked Chris and Martin in to the elevator. "Yup. They're waiting."

"Yay! Avengers for the win!" Chris punched the air.

"And don't forget to mention Reindeer Games," Tony hit the twenty-sixth button on the elevator. "He's cooped up in here until he finds 'true love'." He scrunched his face. "I don't get it. How's a guy supposed to hook up if he can't even go out and mingle?"

"Loki's here?" Martin widened his eyes, remembering the guy and the death toll he caused.

"Uh huh." Tony got his phone out and started typing something.

"What about our bags?" Chris asked as the elevator dinged its arrival to the twenty-sixth floor.

"Don't worry. I'll make Vision escort them to your rooms. And before you ask, he doesn't mind."

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a beautifully designed floor, with a full kitchen and even a ceiling gym for training.

And on the sofas around the giant screen TV were the rest of the Avengers. And Loki.

"Guys, meet the creature bros, Chris and Martin." Tony introduced them.

"Hey." Martin replied coolly.

"Hi." Chris squeaked again, having a major fangasm.

"Hello. Welcome to the team." Captain America got up from his seat. "I'm Steve. This is Natasha, Clint, Thor, and Bruce. And Loki."

"Nice to meet you." Martin smiled, while Chris internally melted.

"Aren't you the cool cucumber," Natasha grinned, looking at Martin. "Is he okay? He looks like he's going to spontaneously combust."

"Ahehe." Martin smiled again, elbowing Chris. "Bro! Stop fangasming and say you're okay!" He said behind clenched teeth.

"I'm not fangasming!" Chris blushed even more.

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am NOT!" Chris pounced on Martin, tackling him down.

"Get OFF!" Martin pushed Chris off.

Chris jumped off, snarling at Martin. His nails grew sharp and his incisors became pointed. Chris's ears became more triangular, and, he grew a tail.

"Ooh! Cat fight! Literally," Clint was on the edge of his seat. "C'mon! Fight!"

That motivated Martin to turn into a cat-human as well. The bros kept snarling at each other as they tried to find an opening.

"Woah. Is that their power? Turning into cat anthros?" Nat watched with interest.

"Nope." Tony grinned as well. "They can turn into any creature in the universe. If they have the DNA. The cat DNA was already stored, from their previous adventures. The agents that were working with them got sanctioned out for re-training, because this," Tony pointed at the circling bros. "Is illegal experimentation."

Cat-Chris finally found an opening and pounced on Martin, claws bared.

Cat-Martin was caught off-guard, yowling as Cat-Chris scratched his shoulder, drawing blood.

"Okay you two. Stop." Steve got worried about the blood trickling from Martin's shoulder.

"They remind of Thor and Loki," Clint started to get up to stop them. "And those fights usually end with Thor injured badly."

Cat-Martin punched Cat-Chris square in the chin.

Cat-Chris scratched at Cat-Martin shoulder again, drawing more blood.

"Guys, stop!" Steve jumped up from his seat to try and stop them.

"Boys, stop fighting. You're both pretty." Nat jumped in between Cat-Chris and Cat-Martin before any of them attacked. She put her hands on their chests to stop them from moving forward. "Stay."

The bros snarled at each other, slowly turning back to normal.

"Come on, Martin. I'll patch that shoulder up for you." Bruce got up from his seat, leading Martin to the lab.

"You okay?" Nat asked a heaving Chris.

"What...oh, me? Uh..I...I'm fine. Just...frazzled." Chris shook his head. "I can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Thor finally said something.

"I...I attacked my brother! _I attacked my only brother." _He buried his face in his hands and sank down to his knees.

"What's wrong, Chris?" Nat kneeled down next to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I...I..." Chris suddenly started to cry. Sad little sobs came from him.

"Ho, hormones." Clint teased a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

"Clint!" Nat looked at him from were she was.

"Hey! I was trying to make it happy."

"Well, don't, Legolas, it ain't helping." Tony said.

"C'mon, Chris. I'll take you to your room." Nat helped up a still sobbing Chris and walked to where his room was.

"Miss Romanoff, I wasn't able to make the room. The agent with me fled an hour ago and won't come back. The Kratt brothers will have to stay in one of your rooms." JARVIS, or rather, Vision's voice was on the intercom.

"I would be delighted to host Lord Chris in my quarters, Lady Natasha." Thor got up from his seat and walked to Chris. " 'Tis wide enough for two beds. Come, Lord Chris."

"Oh...okay..." A slightly dazed Chris wiped a stray tear and took Thor's outstretched hand and walked with him towards his room.

"Aw, it's soo kawaii! Reminds me of that random agent's OTP. Thorki, right?" Tony started to laugh.

"Don't speak that name, Stark." Loki scowled, finally making some conversation.

"What? Can't you see it happening?" Clint started to laugh, which made Tony laugh even harder.

Loki used his seiðr to douse Tony and Clint in freezing water.

"Hey!" Both of them whined, shivering.

Loki smirked, getting up from his seat. "Both of them seem promising, but the one in blue interests me. I could feel the seiðr from him."

"What's say-thra?" Tony asked as he went into the kitchen and got a napkin to wipe himself down.

"It's seiðr, quim." Loki grumbled. "I shall house the blue one in my quarters then. None of you seem to be interested in that."

"He's all yours. And wait, why do you of all people think they should be Avengers? For once I agree, but..." Tony handed his wet towel to Clint.

"I wasn't talking about that, bird brain." Loki teleported to his room.

"What? I...oh. I get it." Clint realized.

"What? Still in the dark here." Tony was puzzled.

"You dim bulb, Loki's trying to romance him to get out of here!"

* * *

**Ta-da! **

**Congratulations for making it here! I thought you would jump off halfway.**

**Anyways...review, rate and favorite! Constructive criticism is encouraged.**

**And also, I'm making an askblog for this fanfic. It's going to be on tumblr, and if I can get it, the URL will most likely be avengers-plus-two. So be sure to watch out for that. **

**One last thing. Now that this fic is in the crossover section, there's a chance it possibly won't be read as much. So, dear readers, would you be kind as to spread word of this fic? I will be very glad, and I guess it wouldn't hurt to be famous by word of mouth?**

**So I'll be here next chapter. Cheerio!**


	6. Chapter 6: (insert title here)

HI** Y'ALL! CAN I TALK TO YOU IN CAPS? I DON'T FEEL LIKE TALKING IN LOWERCASE LETTERS. SOMETIMES IT'S BORING. XD**

**HERE IT IS: THE THING YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR...CHAPTER SIX! ALSO, I'M SORRY IF THE CHARACTERS ARE A BIT OOC (NOTICE HOW CAPSICLE AND WIDOW DISAPPEARED IN THE LAST CHAPTER?) BUT I'M TRYING, GUYS, I'M TRYING!**

**AND NOW *cough cough* wow talking in caps is equivalent to screaming, isn't it? **

**here we go!**

**\OoOoOoOoO/**

_1700 hours, Avengers Tower, New York City_

"Ah. Welcome."

Chris was greeted by the God of Thunder as he lugged in his stuff.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Chris set his bags down on the fluffy carpet, wiggling his toes in the softness.

"It is my pleasure." Thor smiled ear to ear.

Chris studied the room. It had deep shades of crimson red, with a few splashes of blue scattered about. Gold drapery and accents gave the room a sort of regal feel.

And then, the bed. It was HUGE. Like a king size times two.

Chris walked to the bed and sat on it.

"Wow. This bed is...heavenly..." Chris lay down on it, loving how the bed seemed to morph into the curves of his back and feet and made him feel like he was on air.

" 'Twas a gift, from my mother, Queen Frigga. She made beds for all of the Man of Iron's rooms. They are enchanted to adapt and give you peaceful sleep." Thor sat down on a lounge chair.

"So...do I sleep with you?" Chris turned to Thor. "I don't mind, but..."

"Oh, no, that is not required. There is another bed over there," Thor pointed to a queen sized bed in the far corner.

"Oh. Thanks!" Chris bounded to the bed, eager to rest after what had happened, and think for a moment.

"Well, I must say goodbye, Lord Chris. I need to run an errand in Asgard. I will see you by tomorrow." Thor got up and grabbed his hammer, which was hanging on the rack.

"Wait...is that Mjolnir?" Chris got up from his bed. "Can I try and lift it?" He looked at the hammer, his eyes sparkling with awe.

"Of course! Though to be able to lift it, you need to be-"

"Worthy. I know." Chris bounced off of the bed and eagerly waited for Thor to put the hammer down.

Thor chuckled at Chris. He set the hammer on the floor.

"Ok," Chris stooped down to take a grip. "Here I go. Heave," He started to pull.

Suddenly Chris tumbled backwards, Mjolnir in hand.

"...ho?" Chris gaped at the hammer in his hands.

Thor couldn't believe it. "Lord Chris, where would your brother be? Both of you must come to Asgard with me at once."

"I...don't know where he is. He's probably with Loki?" Chris was a bit worried.

"Oh no." Thor facepalmed. "Come. We must retrieve him before it's too late."

**(Quick AN here: Ugh! This is so CRAPPY I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT ANYONE WOULD WANT TO READ THIS! Meh I'm sorry. I'm frustrated with how stupid this fic/chapter is. Anyways, moving on...)**

Martin sat in Loki's room, waiting.

It had been a day since the 'incident', and he didn't talk to Chris one bit. Now he felt guilty about how he fought with him.

_It's not my fault._

Martin shook his head. It was his fault.

_What happened to Chris? Why am I even here? In Avengers freaking Tower?_

After Bruce helped him with his shoulder, he asked Martin if he could do a full-on physical.

"Sure." Martin nodded, rolling his shoulders.

"Do you know about what's happening to your body?" Bruce asked, moving around and getting the necessary equipment for a checkup.

"Honestly, no. I was hoping you would tell me that." Martin confessed.

"I'll give it to you straight," Bruce announced as the results were shown on the monitors. "You and your brother have been mutated."

"Like the X-Men?"

"Not...exactly. The X-Men were born mutants; you and Chris were normal when you were born."

"So what was the mutation?" Martin hopped off the bed and stood next to Bruce.

"I'll show you. This was-essentially- your DNA sequence before the mutation." Bruce flicked his wrist to bring up a hologram of Martin's DNA.

"And here's your DNA sequence after the mutation."

Bruce swiped at the normal DNA holograph to bring up a new one.

This DNA sequence was blue, and it was...you could say, constantly shifting forms.

"Whoa." Martin looked at the holographic DNA. "Why is it shifting?"

"It's shifting because of the stored DNA. These shifts are just, basically, different forms of DNA from various organisms."

"And that means..."

"You can attain traits and features of any organism alive at anytime, so long as you have a copy of the DNA in your own sequence. As you concentrate on the organism's form, neurological waves are carried to the DNA and the chemical formula changes according to your preference."

"Wow. That is awesome." Martin could only imagine the possibilities.

"Want to try it out?" Bruce smiled.

"Of course! I'm gonna try...cheetah power."

"Good choice. All you have to do now is concentrate."

"Right." Martin closed his eyes, and thought of Spot Swat and his cubs.

His body started to glow a neon blue, similar to a creature power suit flash.

Martin's spine elongated a bit, giving him a tail. His body had a short coat of fur, tan with black spots. The signature cheetah face marks framed his eyes, and his fingernails and teeth sharpened.

Finally satisfied, Martin opened his eyes.

"Holy cow!" Martin awed his body and swished his new tail.

"You did it! Try to run," Bruce encouraged.

Martin reared on his hind legs, and got into a starting position.

"Go!" Bruce said.

Martin immediately shot off, running at 70 mph.

He slowed down before he hit the wall.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Martin jumped around in joy.

"You'll have to bring Chris here later," Bruce started to put away the equipment. "His could even be slightly different. More or less."

"I'll do that." Martin started to transform into his original form.

"I'm keeping the tail," Martin said after he was done. "I feel a bit mischievous."

"Go ahead. See you tomorrow," Bruce smiled.

"Thanks!" Martin jogged into the elevator and pushed the button to his room.

"Ahem?" Martin jolted out of his thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Huh? Oh...Loki." Martin acknowledged the Norse god.

"Welcome to my room." Loki smirked, eyeing the tail swishing around Martin's back.

"What?" Martin caught him.

"It's...curious." Loki turned on his heel to close the door. "That your behavior mimics the one of a animal spirit in Asgard. One of the most important, might I add."

"Well that's good. Show me where I sleep. I'll be on my way."

"Leaving so soon?" Loki leaned onto the door. "I had things for us to do, you know...to get to know each other."

Martin got a bit suspicious. He walked up to the wall next to the door. "Thanks but no thanks." He slowly reached for the door knob.

Suddenly his arms were pinned on the wall. Loki leaned in to Martin's face.

"No. I really think you should stay..."

He closed off the distance between the two of them and kissed.

Martin freed one of his hands and pushed Loki away.

"What are you doing?" Martin stammered.

"I...I was..." Loki was turning red.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Thor came bounding in, carrying an unconscious Chris bridal style.

"Thor! What happened to Chris?" Martin asked, worried.

"He collided with the wall as we came here." Thor put Chris down on Loki's bed.

"Idiot." Martin checked Chris for any injury. There was a green paw shaped bruise on his fore head.

"What's that?" Martin looked at Loki, who was talking in some foreign but familiar language with Thor.

He nodded twice, and then gasped when Thor finished.

"You and your brother must go to Asgard with Thor at once." Loki sighed.

"What for?" Martin's worry grew by the second as he protectively held Chris's hand.

"Se på dem, bror. Han er veldig beskyttende. I likhet med frost giganten. Og den yngste som treet Selkie." Thor turned to Loki and whispered in his ear.

"Akkurat som ... ham. Den som knuste hjertet mitt."

"Loki. Han døde for deg. Hvordan kan du si at han har knust ditt hjerte?"

"Han lovet å ikke. Han lovet å ta Idunn eplet og leve med meg for alltid. Han brøt løftet. Dermed brøt han hjertet mitt. Det er så enkelt."

Martin figured they were talking about something sensitive, because tears sprung to Loki's eyes as he finished his sentence.

The language, as Martin guessed to the best of his abilities, was probably Norwegian.

"La fortiden. Forvise alle følelser av følelser for nå. Vi må ta dem til Asgard." Thor put his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"No, Thor. You will take them. Not me. I am on Midgard for a reason, am I not?"

"Forget what Odin said! You are the one who is experienced with seiðr."

"Fine. We will take them." Loki turned to Martin.

"Where are we going?" Martin's grip on Chris's hand tightened.

"To Asgard."

* * *

(Can I leave without an author's note? No? Fine.)

**So. You like?**

**Do I still have to say anything else?**

**Chris: Tell them about the challenge!**

**Martin: Yeah!**

**Me: Ugh. Fine. I'm going to start a prompt challenge for Wild Kratts. I got challenged by one of my friends online, and what I basically have to do is write one shots (ONLY) from prompts that readers give. So suggest some prompts! I want to start the challenge. Remember, it's only for Wild Kratts!**

**Now can I leave?**

**Chris: Ah fine. You owe me chocolate.**

**Martin: And you owe me a cuddle and hug. I gave you one yesterday when you were ranting about how Sailor Moon was a complete idiot in the 12th issue of the manga.**

**Me: Ok. That's later. Ta-Ta for now, readers!**


	7. I HAVE RETURNED WITH FLYING COLORS

GUYS

IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE DONE ANYTHING HERE OH LORDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY-LOO

SO HOW'S IT GOING

I'VE BEEN CHUFFED THANKS

I'M DEFINITELY GOING TO REWRITE THIS WHOLE STORY FROM THE BOTTOM TO THE TOP

BECAUSE

IT

IS

CRINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

SO MUCH _**CRINGE**_

**_LIEK M8S_**

**_I THINK I RUPTURED MY SPLEEN FROM CRINGING A BUNCH_**

BUT THAT'S UNRELATED.

EXPECT A NEW FIRST CHAPTER IN A DAY

I PROMISE

_**I FLIPPING PROMISE**_

_**SWEAR ON ME MUM**_

_**IF I DON'T DO IT YOU GUYS CAN COME AFTER ME WITH A RAKE**_

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**_


	8. REWRITTEN CAHAPTER ONEEA

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

i'm doin it

i really am

holy shit

let's do it

restart

*deep breath*

* * *

"That's impossible. There's no way you could implement this! It's just the suits that would change, not our bodies!"

"But it _is _your bodies, Chris!" Aviva chewed on the end of her pencil, though she really shouldn't do that because the wood was getting stuck in her teeth.

"There's no way. The only real way our bodies would be changing would be through miniaturization."

"Que densa idiota, ¿Por qué no va a escuchar? This sequence states _clearly _that the suits would change your bodies' DNA!"

"Aviva, I am not dense!" Chris groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Jesus, Aviva, you're really not making any sense. You're saying the suits are going to change our physical stature."

"Yes, that's correct."

"But if you would have to program mechanical rules for each and every ability, how exactly does it change our DNA?"

"I..." Aviva lost her train of thought, guiltily looking down at her messy notebook and scratching at her head. Chris clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"...should've worked with Zach."

"You would choose him over me?!" Aviva jumped, glaring down at Chris. "He doesn't know _one single thing _about _helping _animals!"

"This is not just about that, Aviva!" Chris relented. "This is also about getting that money and I already hear the crowds cheering for Zach winning it. He probably has a million inventions done already and you're just-"

"I'm just _what." _Her glare grew cold and Chris realized he'd just walked himself into a certain situation. He'd been here before, but this time, Aviva was really ticking him off. So he was gonna tell it to her straight.

"You're just meandering around with an idea that'll never make sense!"

"This _does _make sense, Chris! Are you saying an animal mind control device is better than a suit that'll give you the powers of animals?!"

The brunette sighed, running a hand through his hair. Aviva had a point but he was quickly losing faith in her abilities.

"C'mon, Chris. I just need those articles that I sent Martin to get and you'll finally understand my point."

"Alright, fine." He looked up to her, sighing. "I'm sorry, but I'm just...feeling a bit underprepared."

"It's okay, Chris. I'm being a bit of an ass too. I did make a huge jump in calculations without really explaining." She scooted next to him, also sighing. "Sorry."

Chris gave her a smile, noting in his mind their close proximity.

_Now's your chance!_

He was about to lean in until the door to Aviva's apartment slammed open and Martin's voice hollered "I've got them!"

Chris nearly fell off the bed. _Goddamnit, Martin!_

"Ooh! Yes, hand them over, MK!" Aviva bounded up to the older brother and took the plans from his hands, grinning down at them with excitement.

This'll take a while.

* * *

"Oh Señor, por favor, sálvame, no deje que Varmitech ganar esto, por favor por favor por favor!" Aviva was jumping up and down as she bit at her nails. Martin laughed as Chris pulled her hands away from her mouth.

"Aviva, calm down. He won't win."

"But didn't you see their reactions at the powersuits?! They looked _disgusted!"_

There were other people hovering around the bulletin board, also nervous or excited. Many were unaccompanied and one even had an entire group around her, trying to comfort her.

A teacher came out of the copy room suddenly and everyone looked toward him like hungry animals, ready to pounce. The teacher held up his hand, silencing the restless crowd.

"Alright everybody. No pushing or shoving after I've pinned up the winner. In fact, I'd like if all of you turned around, this instant."

A few people groaned but everybody obliged, Aviva closing her eyes tightly and pulling at the sleeve of her baggy yellow jacket.

Moments passed and the teacher called out for them to turn around again, and there was a shuffle and suddenly everyone rushed to look at the paper. The teacher shook his head at their behavior, sighing and going back into the copy room.

There was a sudden shout as a pale-skinned male shoved past everyone, clad in a black sweater and grey slacks. Aviva glared at him angrily.

"I'm just here to confirm that I won!" Zach called out, haughtily smirking as he looked at the paper.

But his proudness fell, and he suddenly turned around, advancing right towards Aviva, glaring murderously.

The brothers stepped in front of her but she pushed past them as well, placing her hands on her hips, knowing exactly why Zach looked so pissed.

"Well?"

"You will fucking _pay, Coracavado!" _Zach jabbed a harsh finger at her, looking near tears as he bolted away.

"Oh my god, Aviva, you won!" Chris realized, laughing as gave Aviva a congratulatory hug. She hugged him back, grinning widely and Martin, of course, being the third wheel, joined in.

"Congrats!"

"I couldn't have done it without you two!" Aviva thanked them, still grinning widely as she pulled away.

This was a start to a whole new adventure.

* * *

It was two years after the whole event, and in that time, Aviva and the brothers had joined to make a crew dubbed the 'Wild Kratts'. Two of their mutual friends, Koki and Jimmy, had joined, Koki being an assistant to Aviva and Jimmy being the pilot for the Tortuga.

Today they'd been tagging the Tasmainian devil population. Along with the usual 'Zach Attack', Chris's powersuit had been bitten by a Tasmainian devil. The result was a major malfunction in his suit, causing him to randomly transform into a Tasmainian devil at any given time. Like a werewolf.

The incident had been taken care of, and Chris was currently asleep in his hammock (as per the orders of a protective Martin). What bothered Aviva was _why _the suit malfunctioned.

The suits need a creature power disk in order to know what to turn into when the DNA is presented. Chris didn't have a disk in, so how, just _how _did it work?

"Dios mío, lo que en el mundo te ha pasado, CK?"

Maybe it was just a malfunction. According to what she saw, he just randomly lapsed between his normal self and into his tazzy self, but what triggered it? Possibly anything releated to being a Tasmainian devil? Meat? The moon? Bones?

Chris shuffled around in his hammock again and Aviva looked up to him, surprised to his his tongue lolling out of his mouth and his nails look near claw-like.

She silently keyed in Martin's creature pod number into hers and waited for the brother to pick up.

"Hello? Is something wrong?" The hologram popped up to show the concerned older Kratt.

"No no, everything's alright. I just wanted to know how Chris behaved before or when he went tazzy."

"Well, uh, the one time I saw him go tazzy he just kind of spasmed into it." Martin scratched at his neck. "Otherwise he just slobbered all over me. And it looked like he had longer hair. I dunno if that helps at all."

"Well, it...does. Look at Chris."

She angled the camera towards the sleeping younger Kratt, hoping Martin would see what she'd noticed a few moments ago.

"Huh. He looks exactly like his tazzy form...well, kind of. Minus the ferocious teeth and green fur, I guess."

"Hey, do you remember the time where I was trying to make the suits insert the DNA strands of the animals into your own?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I think...I think it might have worked!"

"But you can't really be too sure." Martin shrugged. "It could be temporary. It could be that he's in need of a haircut and a manicure and should really close his mouth when he's sleeping."

"Oh, come on, MK! Don't ruin it!"

The blond chuckled. "Just sayin'."

* * *

Okay, so Aviva needed confirmation on whether the DNA method was just a malfunction or if it had actually worked.

So when MK was asleep, she broke the CPD holder on his suit (not too much) and tipped a few drops of tazzy saliva (don't ask her how she got that). The suit fizzed and popped and she jumped back, but nothing else happened.

All she had to do was wait for everybody else to wake up, and for them to get ready and start creature adventuring, as they'd dubbed it.

Thankfully she didn't have to wait too long. As if on cue, both Martin and Chris bounded from their rooms and grabbed all of their eqiupment. Martin only grabbed his suit and didn't actually put it on as he rushed down the ramp of the Tortuga, stuffing overtoasted bread into his mouth as he tied his shoes up.

She giggled as she saw Chris getting ready at a slow pace, still trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sleep well?"

"Does it look like it?" Chris groaned, rolling his eyes as he grabbed his own suit, not bothering to tie up his shoes.

"You could sleep an extra hour if you want. I'll keep an eye on Martin."

"No no no, I can do it." Chris yawned, trudging after his brother.

She wasn't surprised as Chris yelped immediatley, running back into the Tortuga, eyes blown wide open.

Aviva tried to feign surprise as he struggled over his words.

"Martin, he's...he's gone _tazzy!"_

It was a bit of a predicament to bring Martin back in, though (it involved a fake carcass and Koki nearly vomiting, tackling and a very...awkward situation for the brothers).

Aviva managed to get a blood sample from the now recovered Martin. She also brought up data taken during the time when they'd never put on the powersuits.

Bringing up them side to side, she noted that they looked similar, except for a few sequences in the DNA. Pre-powersuit strand had a segment that went as GATTACATTATAC. That exact segment had completely changed in the post-tazzy sample, to TTACCAGACAATTA.

She gave a silent cheer. Koki looked over at her weirdly.

"Somethin' up?"

"Oh, nothing." Aviva grinned. "Nothing at all."


End file.
